


The Christmas That (almost) Never Was

by Noname_Kat



Series: Christmas Time is Here [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and all Emma wants for Christmas is for Regina's holiday party to be perfect.Time loop hijinks ensue!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Christmas Time is Here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071719
Comments: 63
Kudos: 228
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up - there are some deaths. Remember, it's a time loop story... ;)
> 
> Thanks to all the fabulous moderators! Also a shout out to the fabulous elder swen group on twitter!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma moaned and rolled over to slap at her phone. She was going to kill the kid for changing her alarm to that ringtone. As she reached over to silence her alarm, she knocked over her water glass, and it crashed to the floor, spilling water everywhere. “Damn…” Before she could even think of cleaning up the mess, her phone started to ring. She didn’t bother to look at the caller ID as she hit the speakerphone button. “Hello?”

“Happy Christmas Eve, Sweetheart!!!” 

“Morning, Mom...” Emma’s sleepy voice cracked as she answered. 

“Has Regina not gotten you out of bed yet?” Emma had stayed the night at the mansion so they could be up early to get it ready for the big Christmas Eve party the mayor was throwing. Emma had been shocked when Regina brought up the idea. It was one thing to have their family members over; it was quite another thing to have random people from the town over as well.

“My alarm just went off. I’m meeting her in the kitchen at seven...” It was way too early in Emma’s opinion. They had all day to get the mansion ready!

“Emma, it’s eight o’clock right now!” 

“WHAT?!” Crap, Regina was going to be pissed! “I’ll call you back later!” Emma threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Her feet instantly landed in a wet puddle. “Ugh!” She rushed to get to the bathroom to at least try and clean up a little bit before she headed downstairs. “FUCK!” She landed on her face as she tripped over her boots. Like an idiot, she had kicked them off the night before in the middle of the room. “Ummff...damn it!” Popping back up to her feet, she kicked the offending boots to the side and cursed again as she stubbed her toe on the bulky heel. This day was starting out fantastic.

* * *

“You’re late, Miss Swan.” Emma stumbled into the kitchen and found Regina standing there all, regal like sipping on her coffee. She swore the woman was smirking behind her coffee mug.

“I swear I set my alarm to seven. I think Henry messed with it…” Probably when he changed her damn ringtone. A smell caught her attention, and she noticed a stack of pancakes on the table and a plate full of bacon. “What’s this?”

“Breakfast.”

“But?”

“I changed your alarm, Emma.”

“Really? But why?” Emma sat down at the table and grabbed a fork. Her mouth was already watering, looking at the delicious food.

Regina handed Emma a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. “As a thank you for helping me today. I know it’s not most people’s idea of a fun time… Helping the Evil Queen put together a Christmas party…”

“Regina…” It was true. Getting to a place where they could be friends had been difficult. The town was having a bit of a harder time being won over. It was understandable considering everything Regina had put them through. Since they’d returned from Neverland, however, the town was finally starting to warm up to the former Evil Queen. “Stop with the EQ talk already. We’re going to throw a kick-ass holiday party, and no one is even going to think about that, okay?”

“I suppose,” Regina pursed her lips in thought, and Emma could tell the woman still doubted herself. “I hope more than just your parents show up.”

“Free food and booze? The entire town is gonna be here!” Emma smiled brightly and shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. “Holy hell, this is delicious.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.” Emma rolled her eyes and took another bite. “I have a small list of things I need in town.” Regina slid a list across the table. “Just a few last second items. Granny has some pastries for the party that need to be picked up as well.”

“On it.” Emma took a big swing of her coffee and smiled. She glanced out the kitchen window and was surprised to see a good amount of snow had fallen the night before. “Dang! How much did it snow last night?”

“A few inches. It’s supposed to start up again later today. I hope it doesn’t ruin the party…”

“Again, free booze. They’ll be here.” Emma winked at Regina. Emma paused for a moment when she swore she saw a blush appear on the mayor’s face. “Uhh... I’ll head to town now. Thanks for breakfast and the extra sleep.”

“Thanks for helping me out today. Oh! Can you make sure Henry isn’t driving Granny too crazy? He’s helping her with the baking…”

“The kid likes to bake?” Like mother like son, Emma mused.

“Well, yes, but he’s baking today to pay off his after school milkshake tab. It seems, _someone,_ told him it was okay.”

Emma cringed. “I told him one day after school he could grab one.” 

“You need to be very clear with him, Emma.” Regina didn’t seem mad. In fact, she seemed a little amused by everything. “Working off the debt is a good lesson, though.”

“All milkshakes come with a price!” They shared a laugh, and Emma finished up her breakfast. “Okay, I’m off.” Emma headed for the door.

“Drive safe, dear.”

Emma stopped and turned with a giant smile on her face. “Aww, you care.”

“I just don’t trust your death trap on these icy roads…” 

“She does amazing in the snow.” Regina side-eyed her and held up the list Emma had forgotten to grab. Emma sheepishly walked back and grabbed it, and then made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Emma flung open the door of her precious bug and stepped out onto the street in front of Grannys. It had started snowing as soon as she began driving into town. She took one step towards the diner and landed flat on her ass as she slipped on some ice. “Damn it!” 

Ugh, the start of this day couldn’t get any worse. “Why are you lying on the ground, love?” 

Emma cursed at herself for speaking too soon.”Oh, you know. I wanted to see what the world looked like from down here.” She watched as a confused look washed over Hook’s face, and he looked up at the sky. Rolling her eyes at his stupidity, she held her hand out. “Help me up.”

He pulled her up, and as she went to pull her hand out of his, he tightened his grip. “That’s another favor you owe me, Swan. He leaned in closer to her and looked at her expectantly. She slipped out his grasp and sidestepped away from him.

“Oh, hell, no.” A scowl crossed his face, and it looked like he wanted to lash out at her, but he stopped suddenly.

“I’ll win you over yet, love. Just wait.” A shiver went down her spine as he walked away. Emma turned and headed towards the diner and nearly slipped again. Cursing under her breath, she stumbled into the diner and shook the snow off her damp body.

“Try to keep some of that outside, Sheriff!” Emma looked up to see a very miffed looking diner owner looking at her.

“Sorry, Granny.” She made her way over to the counter. The diner was eerily quiet. Grumpy and his brothers were the only other people there. “Slow morning?” 

“Combination of the snow and people resting up for the big party tonight.” Emma nodded and looked around for Henry.

“Where’s the kid at? Hope he’s been working off his debt efficiently?”

“He has. He’s in the kitchen with Ruby putting the finishing touches on our first round of pastries for the party. I assume that’s why you’re here?”

“Yup! It’s first on my to-do list.” Emma reached into her pocket and froze when she didn’t feel the list there. “What the hell? She turned around to a smug Hook holding up a soggy looking list.

“Looking for this, love?” She snatched it out of his hand and mumbled thanks. “Yet another favor you owe me…”

“Just stop. That’s not how this world works, Hook...”

“All I ask is for a dance tonight at the party?” Emma looked at him like he had two heads.

“Regina invited you to the party?”

“I was told the entire town was invited. I am a part of the town now, am I not?”

Emma narrowed her eyes and looked at him. “And who was this someone that told you the entire town was invited?”

“Your mother, of course!” He smiled brightly at her. Ugh, of course, Snow invited him.

“Listen. I don’t think it’s wise for you to show up there, okay?” Emma didn’t want Regina’s party to be ruined by having the idiot pirate show up. 

“Don’t want to share me with anyone else, Savior?” Emma cringed. Something about him using her odd title made her blood run cold.

“It’s a big night for Regina. I don’t want anything to ruin it.”

“You think I’d ruin Her Majesty’s party?”

“I know you would.”

“We shall see.” Before she could say anymore, he walked off in a huff. She thought about going after him but decided against it. He’d probably enjoy her chasing him too much. He’d been a pain in her ass since they’d returned from Neverland. No matter how many times she told him there was no chance in hell of them becoming a thing, he just kept trying. Her parents were no help in the matter. They’d fallen in a bit of a hero love with the jerk when he helped David on the island. Emma had told them if they liked him so much, they should invite him into their relationship and keep her out of it. They had gotten oddly quiet after that and hadn’t mentioned him since.

“Hey, Ma!” Henry came out of the kitchen with a massive smile on his face. He had flour in his hair and across his cheek.

“Hey, Kid! How goes the pastry making?”

“It’s been awesome! Ruby showed me how to make the perfect pie crust!”

“Oh, you might not want to tell your Mom that.”

“Who do you think taught the hottie mayor to make her pie crust, Sheriff?” Ruby walked out of the kitchen and winked at Emma.

“You?”

“No, I did.” Granny plopped a large box of pastries in front of Emma. “Tell Regina this is just the first round. We’ll bring the rest over and help finish the set-up when we’re done here.”

“Perfect. Is Henry free, or do you still need his help?”

“His debt is paid. He’s free to go enjoy his Christmas Eve.” Granny placed a firm hand on Henry’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Actually…” Henry smiled at the two family friends. “I’d love to stay and help get everything finished?” Emma smiled at her son. She was proud of the young man he was becoming.

“Sounds good to me!” Ruby ruffled his hair. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to other than Granny.” Emma watched as a blush spread across Henry’s cheeks. The kid definitely had a crush on the waitress. She didn’t blame him for it. Ruby was gorgeous, after all.

“Okay. Have fun. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” A loud crash rang out in the diner.

“Way to go, Sneezy!” All the dwarves were at a table laughing at a bright red sneezy who was helping a waitress pick up some broken dishes.

Emma made her way past the noisy group and headed to her bug. She was careful of the ice as she placed her precious pastry cargo in the back seat. With task number one done, she pulled her list out. Luckily the snow didn’t seem to have hurt the list much. Next up was a case of wine from the grocery store. Easy peasy. With the wine loaded, she headed to Game of Thornes for some wreaths Regina had ordered. Belle was helping out her father at the store and insisted Emma also take some mistletoe. With those items all loaded up, Emma returned to her list. The last item was a bit smudged. Emma wondered for a moment if she should just text Regina and ask her what it was… She swore it said ice swan, but that seemed a bit ridiculous. Sighing, she sent the text to Regina, waiting for the resulting speech about being careless. When her phone buzzed, she smiled down at the precise and straightforward response. It had been ice cream, not swan. The resulting laughing face emoji Regina sent in her response made Emma’s heart soar. It was so amazing to see the cold shell that usually surrounded Regina Mills melting away.

With her bug finally full of all her list items, Emma started up the bug and pulled away from the curb. This night needed to be perfect like Regina deserved it to be. She drove slowly on the icy road. She needed to make sure she called Leroy when she got back to the mansion. He was supposed to be on road sanding duties, and it didn’t look like he’d done his job yet. It was her last turn on to Mifflin Street when a black cat ran out from the side of the road, causing her to slam on her brakes. Emma wasn’t sure how many times her precious bug spun around in circles, but the only thing that made it come to a stop was a telephone pole.

“Damn it!!” She sat there for a moment and seethed. “Stupid cat…”

A cloud of purple smoke appeared to her side, and a scared looking Regina ran to her door. “Emma?! Are you okay?! I heard the crash…” Emma opened her door and stumbled out into Regina’s arms.

“I’m fine. I’m fine” Emma let the feeling of being in the brunette’s warm embrace wash over her. She reluctantly pulled away and looked in the back seat. “I hope everything I picked up is still okay?” One of the sparkling wine bottles tops suddenly popped off and sprayed all over the inside of her car.

“It’s okay. A few less bottles of wine and a couple of beat-up pasties are fine, as long as you’re okay?” Regina looked Emma over, and the blonde blushed at the attention. 

“Thanks.” Regina waved her hand, and all the items in the backseat vanished.

“I’ll call Mr. Tillman to come and get your car. I’m afraid my magic supply is a bit on the low side from getting everything ready for the party or I'd fix your precious bug." Regina looked over at the beat-up yellow bug and frowned.

“Hey...it’s fine. She’s been through worse.” Regina nodded. They headed down the street to the mansion. Regina slipped a couple of times, and Emma wrapped an arm around her to help her stay upright. “Heels aren’t the best on ice, Madam Mayor.”

Regina laughed, “I wasn’t exactly thinking about that when I left.”

“Thanks for coming to my rescue…” Emma knew she was blushing. She realized that she was crushing hardcore on Regina. When had this happened?!

“Of course, dear.” 

* * *

The party was in full swing, and Emma Swan couldn’t take her eyes off of Regina Mills. The woman was obviously in her element. Smiling and relaxed, she moved from guest to guest with ease. The deep purple dress she was wearing fit her like a glove. Emma glanced down at her ugly Christmas sweater and cringed. Maybe she should have dressed up for the event? Regina had told her it wasn’t formal, but looking around the room, the only other people wearing ugly sweaters were her parents. Ugh, why did she have to be such a Charming? 

“Emma? Are you okay, dear?” Emma looked up from her sweater at concerned brown eyes.

“Yeah. The party is amazing, Regina.” A brilliant smile broke out on Regina’s face, and Emma’s knees went weak at the sight. Emma took a nervous sip from her drink. Regina was twisting her fingers together in front of her stomach and looked like she wanted to say something...

“Emma I --” Before Regina could finish her sentence, the front door of the mansion flew open, and a cold wind rushed in.. They both turned to see who had entered the room so dramatically.

“Never fear all! The party may now officially get started!” Hook held his arms high in the air. A gleam of light shinned off of his hook and the bottle of rum he had in his good hand.

“What is **_HE_ ** doing here?” Emma turned to Regina. She had expected to see anger but was surprised to see disappointment? on her face.

“Swan! Thanks for the invite, love!” Emma’s eyes grew large as Hook stomped towards where she and Regina were standing.

“I --”

“I see...” Regina’s once warm eyes turned cold as she turned back to Emma. “Enjoy the rest of the party, Miss Swan.”

“Regina…” Emma went to go after her, but a hook wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back. “Seriously?”

“About that dance, love.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Emma snapped. She had finally had enough of his never-ending harassment.

With all the strength she could muster, she shoved Hook back. The inebriated pirate stumbled backward and bumped into Archie. Archie stumbled forward and spilled his drink all over Kathryn, who squealed and threw back her arms, hitting a tray of hors d'oeuvres out of Granny's hand, that flew into the air and landed on Snow White's head. Snow in trying to avoid the flying snacks pushed Charming, who fell right into the giant Christmas tree, causing it to fall. Emma tried to rush forward to save the toppling tree, but she tripped, throwing her drink all over a stunned Regina. The falling tree also managed to hit a lit candle. Soon smoke and flames started to rise out from the mess of pine needles and tinsel on the floor.

Regina waved her hand to try and magic away the fire, but nothing happened. The flames grew more significant as the stunned guests just looked on.

“I got it!” Henry came rushing in with the punch bowl and threw the bright red liquid at the flames. It did the trick, but the damage was done. The tree was smoldering, and the stench in the air was nauseating. 

“I think it’s best if everyone leaves.” A defeated looking Regina looked around the room. Most of the crowd started to head to the exit, not wanting to upset the former Evil Queen any further.

Emma moved forward and started to pick some random items off the floor. “That includes you, Miss Swan.”

“Regina I --”

“Out. Now. Everyone.” The few remaining guests that included Ruby and Granny decided not to take any chances and turned to leave. “Henry, sweetheart?” Henry ran to his Mother’s side and listened as Regina whispered something to him. He nodded and walked over to Emma.

“Come on, Ma.” He pulled her to the front door. “She needs some time.”

“But..” From the look her son gave her, Emma knew this discussion was over.

* * *

Emma sat at the counter in the loft, feeling more defeated than she had ever felt in her entire life.

“Emma, it’s not your fault…” Snow placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of her.

No, it yours… Emma wanted to lash out, but she didn’t have it in her. The image of Regina’s sad face was burned into her eyes.

“I wanted the day to be perfect for her.” Snow just silently nodded at her and sprinkled some extra cinnamon on her drink. Emma picked up her beverage and walked over to the window. The snow had stopped, and the sky had cleared. The stars were sparkling, and the full moon was shining brightly. “I wish I could fix it. I wish I could make everything perfect.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma moaned and rolled over to slap at her phone. She really needed to change that damn ringtone. As she reached over to silence her alarm, she knocked over a water glass, spilling water everywhere. “What the hell?” She didn’t remember having any water by her bed… Wait. She wasn’t in her bed? She sat up and looked around. How’d she end up back at the mansion?! Her phone started to ring, and she looked at the caller ID and answered it. “Mom?”

“Happy Christmas Eve, Sweetheart!!!” What. The. Fuck?

“Is this some sort of joke?”

“What are you talking about, Emma?” Snow's confused voice confused Emma.

“Christmas Eve was yesterday!”

“No… It’s today. That’s why you’re at Regina’s. You are at the mansion, right?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m surprised Regina hasn’t put you to work already.” Emma glanced at the time. Just after eight…

“I gotta go…” She hung up on Snow and jumped out of bed. She landed in the puddle of water and cursed under her breath. “What is happening?” She didn’t bother with a shower and grabbed her clothes to change. She headed to her door to go downstairs. “FUCK!” She landed on her face as she tripped over her boots in the middle of the room. “Ummff...damn it!”

“Good morning, Miss Swan.” Emma watched as Regina turned to greet her. It was almost comical watching the woman’s brown eyes grow large at the sight of the flustered Savior entered the kitchen. “Emma? Are you okay?” Regina led her to the table and sat down next to her.

“I… I don’t know?” Emma took a sip of the cup of coffee that Regina had left out for her. “I think I had a weird dream last night?”

“You think?”

“Do you believe in deja vu?” 

“I lived the same day over and over for twenty-eight years, Emma.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide. Was she cursed?

“Would you like some breakfast?” Regina stood and plated Emma up some food and placed it before her. The blonde looked down at the delicious food and decided to dig in. Even if she was cursed, she still needed to eat. “I have a small list of things I need in town… If you’re feeling up to it?” Emma had just stuffed a big bite of pancake into her mouth and moaned at how delicious it was. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, dear.” Emma rolled her eyes and made a grabby hand motion for the list. “Thank you for helping me today.”

Emma paused and studied Regina. If this was a curse and she was somehow granted the opportunity to fix what had happened before she needed to take advantage of it. Regina deserved to have her party be perfect. “No thanks are needed, Regina. It’s my pleasure to help out.” She reached out and squeezed Regina’s hand. “Now, I better get going…”

“Oh! Can you make sure Henry isn’t driving Granny too crazy? He’s helping her with the baking…”

“On it. All milkshakes come with a price!” Emma giggled at her own joke, and Regina looked at her with an amused smirk.

“Exactly. Please drive safe, dear. It snowed quite a bit last night.”

“I’ll be careful.” Emma headed to the front door. 

“Emma?” Emma turned back to Regina, calling for her. The brunette was standing in the doorway, holding up the list. Emma sheepishly walked back and grabbed it, and then made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Emma opened the door of her precious bug and carefully stepped out onto the street in front of Grannys. The snow was falling, and Emma knew she didn’t want to slip on the ice again. She took a small step towards the diner and smiled when she caught herself before she slipped. She took another step and --

“Swan!” Emma slipped after being startled and landed flat on her ass. 

“Damn it!”

“That look like it hurt, love.” He held out his hand, and she reached out and slapped it away.

“Go away.” She managed to stand and turned to head into the diner. Once inside, she starting jumping up and down to clear the snow off her body.

“Try to keep some of that outside, Sheriff!” Emma looked up to see a very miffed looking diner owner looking at her.

“Sorry, Granny.” She looked around the mostly empty diner. Grumpy was with his brothers in the corner, and she marched right over to the group. “Leroy! Get out there and sand the streets. It’s a freaking ice rink out there!”

“After breakfast, sister! A man has gotta eat!” He laughed.

“Well, if, a man, wants to keep his job. He better be quick about it.” Emma turned on her heel and went back to the counter.

“You tell ‘em, girl.” Granny put a hot chocolate on the counter in front of her. That was new.

“Hey, Ma!” Henry came out from the kitchen covered in flour.

“Hey, Kid. Get that milkshake debt paid off?”

“Yup! It’s been fun! Ruby taught me to make the best pie crust!”

“Awesome. Are you okay with helping them out a bit longer? I’ve got some stuff to do.”

“Sure!” She ruffled his hair and turned to leave.

“Um, Emma?” Emma turned to see Ruby holding up a box of pastries. “Forget something?” 

“Oh, yeah…” She grabbed the box and headed out to the bug.

“Swan!” Nearly falling again, she managed to stay upright at Hook’s sudden reappearance.

“Damn it, Jones! Just go away.”

“I have recovered this from the snow from you!” He held up her soggy list, and she rolled her eyes.

“Keep it.” She opened the bugs door and deposited the pasties in the back seat. A thought crossed her mind as she turned back to a sulking Hook. “I need you to NOT come to Regina’s party tonight. I don’t want to see you anywhere near Mifflin Street. Do you hear me?”

“Aye. I hear ya, Savior.” He threw the soggy list down and walked away. She knew it probably wouldn’t be that easy. She could only hope for the best.

After completing her task list, Emma slowly turned onto Mifflin Street. Leroy still hadn’t sanded the roads, and Emma was livid. She slowed to a snail’s pace and saw the black cat run across the road ahead of her. She smiled, having avoided it and continued down the street. Another car turned onto the road, and she frowned at the fast speed they seemed to be driving at. The sight of the black cat running back across the street made her gasp as she saw the other car swerve to miss it. Their car slid and smacked right into her front bumper, causing her vehicle to spin out into a telephone pole.

“Damn it!” A swirl of purple smoke appeared next to her car door, and Emma looked up into concerned brown eyes.

“Emma? Are you okay?! I heard the crash…” Emma opened her door and stumbled out into Regina’s arms.

“I’m fine. I’m fine” Emma let the feeling of being in the brunette’s warm embrace wash over her again. This had been the best part of the repeating day so far. “She looked around and didn’t see the other car. She reluctantly pulled back from Regina.“Where did the other car go?” A top blew off the top of a bottle of sparkling wine and made her jump.

“I didn’t see it…” Regina looked down the street.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get everything inside.” Regina waved her hands, and all the items disappeared. “Save some of that magic...um, just in case.”

“I have been overdoing it today.” They headed towards the mansion, and Emma wrapped her arm around Regina before she could slip. Regina smiled at Emma, and all the blonde could do was blush.

“Those heels looked like trouble.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The party was in full swing. Emma sipped on her drink, nervously. She felt like her stomach was doing somersaults. She used her free hand to smooth down her dark green her dress. She had opted for the fancier look this time, knowing Regina would be dressed fabulously.

“Emma? Are you okay, dear?”

“Yeah. The party is amazing, Regina.” Regina blushed and smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you. I wanted to thank you again for helping me out today.”

“It’s the least I could do, Regina...” A whistle rang out, and they turned to see a smiling Ruby.

“Look up, you two!” The pair looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them.

They turned back and smiled shyly at each other. “Well, I suppose it is a tradition.” Emma’s eyes grew wide at Regina’s words. “I mean if you’re okay with it…” Regina suddenly looked so insecure.

“Yes!” Emma inwardly kicked herself for sounding like a desperate fool. “I mean. Yeah, it’s a tradition, after all…” The pair leaned into each other, but before their lips could touch, the front door flew open.

“Never fear all! The party may now officially get started!” Hook stood in the doorway with his arms raised high.

Emma turned to yell at the idiot, but as she did, her heel snapped, causing her to trip. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as she fell towards the ground, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma sat up in bed and grabbed her forehead. “Seriously?” She reached for her phone and once again knocked over the glass of water that sat on the nightstand. “Damn it!”

The phone in her hand started to ring, and she ignored the call from her Mother. She just sat there for a moment and took in the sight of the mansion’s guestroom. The day had reset again. She needed answers now. She jumped out of bed and smiled as she sidestepped the puddle of water on the floor. She needed to clear her head. Maybe a nice long shower would help. Avoiding the boots in the middle of the room, she discarded her clothes and turned on the hot water. Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water run over her face.

She thought over everything that happened in the last two days? Were they really days? She shook her head. It had to be a curse, right? Maybe she just needed to kiss Henry and see if that’d break it? Ugh, she hated magic…

“Emma?” The sound of Regina’s voice called out.

“Yeah? In the shower!” This was new, but she’d hadn’t ever taken so long to go downstairs before…

“Just making sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah! I’ll be right down!” She turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. With a towel wrapped around herself, she exited the bathroom. She smiled, seeing Regina had cleaned up her water mess and placed her discarded boots off to the side of the room.

Once dressed, she headed downstairs and was greeted with the beautiful smell of pancakes and bacon. Maybe just taking everything slower this time would make stuff work out better?

“You look nice, Emma.” Emma blushed as she took her seat at the table.

“Thanks.” Regina sat a coffee and a plate of food before her. “This looks amazing!”

“Thanks, dear. Also, thank you for helping me out today. I know it’s not the most exciting way to spend Christmas Eve.” 

Emma reached out and grasped Regina’s hand. “I wouldn’t want to be anyplace else today, Regina.” The pair blushed and smiled shyly.

Clearing her throat, Regina pulled her hand away and reached into her pocket, pulling out her list. “I have a few things that need to be picked up…” Emma snatched the list out of the brunette’s hand and shoved it into her pocket.

“On it! I’ll check on the kid when I’m at Granny’s too!” She stood up and headed to the front door.

“Emma!” The blonde turned to see Regina standing in the doorway. “Drive safe, dear.”

“Always!”

* * *

Emma pulled the bug in front of Grannys. She sat and waited. When her mark finally showed himself, she jumped out of the bug and slowly walked up to him.

“Well, hello, love. Are you waiting for me?” 

“I am.” She smiled sweetly at him and reached out for his arm…

“What the bloody hell?!” She snapped the cuff around his wrist and swung his arm around his back. Shoving him up against the bug, she grabbed his hooked arm and snapped the cuff as tight as she could.

“I’m placing you under arrest.”

“What for?!”

“For being a dick.” She pulled him around the bug and shoved him in the passenger seat.

“Swan! This is ridiculous!”

Emma started up the bug and headed to the station. “I’ll let you out in the morning.”

He continued his protests, but Emma just turned up her radio.

Pulling him into the station, she was greeted by a confused looking David.

“What’s going on?” Emma undid the cuffs and shoved Hook into a cell.

“Public intoxication. I want him to cool off for the night.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Emma?” She turned on her father and glared at him.

“Are you questioning my decision making as Sheriff, Deputy?”

“Of course not, Sheriff.” She nodded at him and double-checked that the cell was locked tight.

“Good. I have some errands to run. I’ll see you tonight. Do not let him out!” She left the station and could hear Hook calling after her. Hopefully, this would lead to Regina’s party being a success.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Emma sipped on her drink, nervously. She felt like her stomach was doing somersaults. She used her free hand to smooth down her dark green her dress. She looked down at her shoes. She went with flats after the incident with the heels the day before…

“Emma? Are you okay, dear?”

“Yeah. The party is amazing, Regina.” Regina blushed and smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you. I wanted to thank you for helping me out today.”

“It’s the least I could do, Regina...” A whistle rang out, and they turned to see a smiling Ruby.

“Look up, you two!” The pair looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them.

They turned back and smiled, shyly at each other. “What do ya say, Madam Mayor? It is a tradition, after all?” Emma watched as Regina bit her bottom lip in thought.

“Well, I’d hate to break such a time-honored tradition…” The pair leaned in close. Just as their lips were about to touch, a gasp was heard off to the side. They turned to see Snow White staring at them with wide, shocked eyes.

“What are you doing?! This isn’t happening! This can’t happen!” Snow pushed past the pair and ran out the front door. As soon as her foot hit the front step, she slipped and landed awkwardly at the bottom of the steps. 

“Snow!” Emma couldn’t watch as her Father ran past her… She stood there, stunned.

“Emma?” Regina turned to her with tears in her eyes.

“It’ll be okay…” Emma walked past the crowd that surrounded her Mother’s lifeless body. “It’ll be okay…” She just repeated those words over and over as she walked to the loft. She climbed into bed and shut her eyes tight. “It’ll be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma sat up in bed and turned to grab her phone. The water glass once again hit the floor, but Emma didn't care.

“Please, please…” The phone started to ring, “Hello?!”

“Happy Christmas Eve, Sweetheart!!!” Tears instantly filled Emma’s eyes.

“Mom?” The tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she sobbed.

“Emma? Is everything okay?”

Emma took a moment to calm herself. “Yeah, it’s just really great to hear your voice.”

“Aw, it’s good to hear your’s too, sweetie! Has Regina not put you to work yet?”

“Not yet, she let me sleep in a bit.” The thought of just sleeping the day away sounded amazing to Emma.

“That was nice of her. Let me know if you need any help.” Emma paused.

“Actually…”

* * *

“Good morning!” Emma entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“You’re late, Miss Swan.” Emma smiled up at Regina. She loved that the woman had let her sleep in and thought she was so clever scolding Emma.

“Yeah, my alarm didn’t go off. I swore I set it for seven. So weird, right?” Emma had to hold back a smirk as she watched Regina decide what to say.

“Yes, very...weird.” Regina placed a cup of coffee in front of Emma and took a seat across from her.

“Is this all for me?” Emma watched Regina blush. Maybe this little crush wasn’t one-sided. The near kisses were probably a good indication of that.

“I wanted to make sure you knew I appreciated your help today.” Emma took a giant bite of pancakes and moaned. She knew she should probably be getting tired of pancakes, but they were just so damn good.

“I always know you appreciate me, Regina.” Emma winked at the brunette. Emma could see Regina was a bit taken aback by her forwardness.”So what’s first on the agenda?”

“What? Oh, yes. I have a list for you…” Regina pulled out her list and handed it to Emma.

“Perfect.” Emma had already asked for Snow to pick up the wreaths and wine. Emma planned on picking up the pastries from Granny’s and arresting Hook. Hopefully, the free time that would cause would help her iron out some of the other little kinks that’d she’d been running into.

“I just want the evening to be perfect.” Emma smiled up at Regina.

“I’m working on it.” Regina gave her an odd look, but Emma ignored it and finished off her coffee.

“Can you make sure Henry isn’t driving Granny too crazy? He’s helping her with the baking.”

“Will do.” She headed for the door to start on her mission.

“Miss Swan?” Emma turned back to Regina. She blushed when she saw the woman holding up the list. It’s not like she needed it anymore, but Regina didn’t know that. Emma sheepishly walked back and grabbed it, and then made a hasty retreat.

* * *

“What the bloody hell?!” Emma snapped the cuff around Hook’s wrist and flung him around. She snapped the other one on quick and shoved him into the backseat of the bug. “Swan! Why are you doing this?”

“It’s a long story.” She put the bug in gear and headed for the police station. As she was rounding a corner, an arm snaked around her neck. “Hook!” She lost control of the car, and it spun out on the ice. The bug slammed into a pole. “You idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?” A shadow moved across her face. The sight of the telephone pole falling was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma bolted straight up in the bed as soon as the alarm sounded. Throwing the covers back, she cursed under her breath as the glass of water hit the ground. Ignoring the ringtone as the inevitable call from her mother rang, she threw on her clothes. Marching downstairs, she didn’t bother to enter the kitchen and just headed for the front door.

“Emma?!” She ignored Regina’s voice as she ran out and got into the bug. The car skidded to a halt in front of Granny’s, and Emma waited.

As soon as she caught sight of black leather, she got out of the bug and headed straight at Hook. A smile broke out on his face as he first spotted her, but it quickly turned into fear as Emma lifted her arm with a gun in her hand. She started shooting and didn’t stop until she ran out of ammo. When she was done, Emma looked down at his bleeding body and smiled.

“Nice shooting, Sheriff.” She jumped at the sudden appearance of Granny beside her. Granny handed her a hot chocolate. “The bastard deserved it.” With that said, the elder Lucas turned and headed back into the diner.

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma smiled, rolled over, and fell back asleep.

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma screamed into her pillow.

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma threw her cell phone into the wall.

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Tears, lots of tears…

* * *

“So, your day keeps repeating?” Emma nodded her head at her son. “Do you think you’re cursed?” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Emma smiled at him, this wasn’t the first time he’d tried that, but he didn’t know that. “Maybe it’s not a curse…” He held his chin and looked deep in thought. “How many times so far?”

“Honestly? I’ve lost count…” So many days flashed before her eyes… “I’m always amazed at how quickly you believe me, kid..”

Henry shrugged. “This is Storybrooke; anything is possible.” She couldn’t argue with that. A massive crash rang out in the front of the diner. “What was that?!” 

“Sneezy just ran into the waitress. What do you think I need to do to break this loop, kid?”

“I think you have to make sure Mom’s Christmas party is perfect.” Ugh, that was easier said than done. “Have you had your fun day yet?”

“Huh?”

“Your fun day! Your day with no consequences! You have seen Groundhog’s Day, right? Or like any Sci-Fi show, ever?”

“Of course, I have!” Emma thought about it. She really could do whatever she wanted… “Okay, let’s go!” Emma stood up and held her hand out to Henry.

“Really?” The two ran out of the diner.

“What should we do, kid?”

“Let’s build a snowman!” The two spent the entire day playing in the snow. They threw snowballs at Archie. Then they ate all the pastries Granny had made for the party. Emma felt bad ignoring the calls from Regina and Snow, but she really needed this day. She needed to feel grounded, and spending time with Henry helped her feel that way.

“Ma?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Next time the day resets, just come to me and say Operation Groundhog. We’ll get to work on getting the day perfect for Mom, okay?”

“Sounds good. I love you, Henry.” She smiled over at her son with his bright red cheeks.

“I love you too, Ma.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

* * *

“Operation Groundhog.”

“For how long?”

“Lost count.”

“What do we need to do?”

“Make sure your Mom’s Christmas party is perfect.”

“Start from the beginning.” Emma sighed and brought out her list from Regina. Every other day she and Henry had been working out the day on the back of the list, and then every other day, something stupid would happen to ruin the party.

They worked through all the things that had gone right first. Then they worked on what had gone wrong. It was a long list… She watched as Henry scribbled down some notes. She was so grateful to have his help.

“So, it seems to me you’re having a hard time getting from place to place quickly enough for everything to work out?” Emma thought about that a moment.

“If I send Snow to get the wreaths and the wine, it helps.” She just needed to remember to ask Snow to ask Belle for mistletoe. For some reason, Belle never offered the mistletoe it to her Mom. That had been a disappointing party attempt…

“What about magic?”

“What about it, kid?”

“Couldn’t you poof from place to place quicker? You’d avoid the icy roads too!”

“You know I’m not that good at magic, kid.”

Henry looked at her like she had three heads. “Ma! You have all the time in the world to learn!”

Emma’s eyes grew wide at the thought. She did have all the time in the world! “Henry. You’re brilliant!”

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

* * *

“Good morning, Regina!” Emma watched as Regina jumped at her sudden appearance in the kitchen.

“Did you just poof into my kitchen, Miss Swan?” Emma smiled brightly. She loved it when Regina used the word poof.

“I did! I’ve been practicing.” Regina nodded and put Emma’s breakfast on the table.

“Very good, dear. Don’t overdo it, however.” Emma nodded as she ate a piece of bacon.

“This breakfast is amazing, Regina.” She truly meant it. No matter how many times she ate it, it was the best.

“I wanted to make sure you knew I appreciated your help today.” They shared a smile. Emma had to get this right for her and soon.

“I always know you appreciate me, Regina.”

The rest of the morning went as usual. Emma got Regina’s list. Once outside, she poofed to the diner and arrested Hook. Next, she poofed back to the diner and grabbed the pastries. Then it was onto the store for the wine and finally Game of Thornes for the wreaths and mistletoe.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and Emma’s heart was beating fast. She had asked Henry to keep an eye on Snow. He was not to let her near her and Regina as the night went on. She tugged on the sleeves of her sweater. A cute simple white sweater this time. She hadn’t been feeling a dress this evening.

“Emma? Are you okay, dear?”

“Yeah. The party is amazing, Regina.” Regina blushed and smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you. I wanted to thank you for helping me out today.”

“It’s the least I could do, Regina...” A whistle rang out, and they turned to see a smiling Ruby.

“Look up, you two!” The pair looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them.

They turned back and smiled shyly at each other. “What do ya say, Madam Mayor? It is a tradition, after all?” Emma watched as Regina bit her bottom lip in thought.

“Well, I’d hate to break such a time-honored tradition…” The pair leaned in close. A sudden loud crash rang out from the kitchen. The couple jumped apart and ran in and found a black cat sitting beside a pile of broken glasses and food.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Emma took off after the cat. It ran out into the front room and jumped right into the tree. “I’m going to kill you!” Before Emma knew what was happening, a fireball soared out of her hand and hit the tree. It was engulfed in flames in seconds. People panicked and ran for the door. A shocked Emma just stood there and stared at the madness unfolding before her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside with an arm wrapped around her. She turned to the side to see a miffed Regina looking at her. “Regina, I’m so sor---”

Regina held her hand up to stop her from saying anything more. “You obviously need more practice, Miss Swan.” Emma couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing. Soon Regina joined her. The crowd surrounding them looked at them as if they’d lost their minds. Maybe they had? 

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

* * *

“Operation Groundhog.”

“Okay, Ma. I’ve figured out what you have to do.” Emma smiled at her son. He was always so optimistic.

“Lay it on me, kid.”

“The first thing is you wake up and answer Grandma’s call. Ask her to pick up the wine and the wreaths. Make sure you ask her to ask for mistletoe.” Emma smiled. She had told him about how she and Regina almost always kiss, and he was positive; it was what needed to happen for all this to come to an end.

“Next, you have breakfast with Mom. You need to make sure she knows you’re all in and there to help her. Make sure you make her feel special.” Emma had no problem there. Regina was special.

“Once you have the list, poof and arrest Hook.” Emma nodded. Nothing new yet. “Poof here and explain everything to me as quick as you can. Get me to distract Grandma at the party. I think she’ll be okay with you and Mom together, but she’s just shocked and surprised at first…” She hoped the kid was right on that one. “Go home with the pastries, and this is key, find the cat.”

“The cat?”

“Yeah, it’s ruined a lot of your days. I think if you find it and put it someplace safe. You’ll be good to go.” Emma thought hard about it. She had tried so many different things but hadn’t done a damn thing about the cat.

“Okay. Find the cat, got it.” She smiled and ruffled his hair. “How’d you get so smart, kid?”

He gave her a very Regina looking face. “Obviously not from you, Ma.” She shoved him out of his chair.

“Oops.”

“Ma!”

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

* * *

Finding the cat had turned out to be the hardest thing Emma had done yet. She knew it was hanging out on Mifflin Street someplace. She just wasn’t sure where…

“Have you happened to have seen a black cat roaming the neighborhood recently, Regina?” Emma took a sip of her coffee and looked down at her stack of pancakes. She hated to admit it, but the sight of them was finally starting to get to her…

“Do you mean Cole?”

“Cole?” Emma watched as Regina blushed.

“I’ve been feeding a stray cat for a few weeks...”

Emma dropped her fork. “Seriously?”

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal?” Regina looked at Emma with the saddest eyes.

Emma stood up. “It’s not! It’s really rather sweet of you. I, um, am just surprised is all.” How had she not figured this piece of information out yet??

“Why are you looking for the cat?”

“I’ve gotten a few calls from some concerned citizens. Nothing to worry about. Where do you feed this cat?” Emma took another sip of coffee.

“In the garage. Is my food not to your liking, dear?” Emma looked down at the untouched pancakes and cringed. She sat back down and dug into the breakfast. She was not going to let Regina think it was anything but perfect.

Walking out to the garage, Emma looked around for the cat. The side door of the garage was open, and Emma stepped inside. She gasped when she saw the setup Regina had made for the cat. There were two large bowls with food and water, a huge cat tree, and even a litter box. It appeared the uptight mayor had adopted a cat and was too stubborn to admit it to herself. A little black head popped up from the top of the cat tree, and Emma and the cat just stared at each other for a moment. Emma stepped back out of the garage, closed the door, and smiled.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma woke up and stretched her arms out over her head. She calmly reached over to the nightstand and moved her glass of water to the side. Silencing the alarm, she smiled as she saw her Mother’s name light up on the phone.

“Hi, Mom!”

“Happy Christmas Eve, Sweetheart!!!” 

“Happy Christmas Eve to you too!”

“Has Regina not put you to work yet?”

“Not yet, she let me sleep in.”

“That was nice of her. Let me know if you need any help.” Emma smiled.

“Actually…” She explained the need for her to pick up the wine and the wreaths.

“Mistletoe?”

“It’s a Christmas party tradition, Mom.”

“Do you have your eye on someone special?” 

“None of your business, just pick up the goods.” They shared a laugh. Emma hopped out of bed and sidestepped her shoes. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

“Good morning!” Emma entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“You’re late, Miss Swan.” Emma smiled up at Regina. Always with the “Miss Swan’s’ to start the morning. Emma loved it every time.

“Yeah, my alarm didn’t go off. I swore I set it for seven. So weird, right?” Emma held back a smirk as she once again watched as Regina decided what to say.

“Yes, very...weird.” Regina placed a cup of coffee in front of Emma and took a seat across from her.

“Is this all for me?” Emma watched Regina blush. She loved it when Regina blushed. 

“I wanted to make sure you knew I appreciated your help today.” Emma took a giant bite of pancakes and moaned. She also loved the way Regina looked at her when she moaned.

“I always know you appreciate me, Regina.” Emma winked at the brunette. A small, shy smile appeared on the mayor’s face. Emma loved that too. “So, what’s first on the agenda?”

“What? Oh, yes. I have a list for you…” Regina pulled out her list and handed it to Emma.

“Perfect.”

“Yes, you are…” The words seemed to catch Regina as much by surprise as they did Emma. Emma smiled brightly at Regina, who was standing there with wide eyes. The brunette turned quickly back to the stove. “You better get going, Miss Swan. There are a lot of things to get done!”

"On it! I’ll see you in a bit, Regina.” Emma turned to make her exit.

“Be safe, Emma.”

“Always.” 

* * *

Emma left the mansion and walked out to the garage. She looked inside and spotted the little black ears poking up from the top of the cat tree. “Sleep tight, Cole.” Shutting the door she moved on to the next task. Poofing to the front of Granny’s, Emma waited for the idiot pirate to appear. It didn’t take long for him to spot her and saunter over to her with that stupid smirk on his face.

“Hello, love.” She smiled at him and grabbed his shoulder. They poofed into the station, and she pushed him back into a cell and slammed the door shut. “What the bloody hell, Swan?!”

“Sleep off the booze, Killian.” The use of his real name had the desired effect, and he shut up.

“Emma?” Turning to her confused father, she shook her head.

“We’ll let him out tomorrow.” She didn’t wait for a response and poofed back to the diner.

“Ma?” A startled looking Henry was standing in front of her. She smiled at his flour-covered state and walked over to him.

“No time to explain everything, but I do have one thing to say; Operation Groundhog.”

“Time loop. Got it. What do you need me to do?” Emma explained all the details she needed him to know.

“So, I just need to distract Grandma while you try and kiss Mom?” He always made it sound so much simpler than it was…

“Yeah, basically.”

“On it!” She pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thanks, kid. I have a good feeling about today.” A loud crash rang out from the front of the diner…not a bad omen at all...

* * *

The party was in full swing. Emma looked around the room and smiled at all the happy faces. Regina was making the rounds and being the perfect party host. Emma looked down at her outfit. A simple green blouse with her usual skinny jeans and boots. She felt comfortable.

“Emma?” She smiled at Regina. This was it. This was always when Regina asked her if she was okay and Ruby pointed out the mistletoe above them...her palms started to sweat as she waited for the question… “Did you forget the ice cream?” 

Emma’s heart plummeted in her chest. She HAD forgotten the ice cream! How the hell did she forget the ice cream?? “I… I did.” Emma’s eyes filled with tears. How could she be so stupid?!

“Hey, it’s okay, Emma.” Regina reached out and squeezed Emma’s shoulder. She let her hand slide on to Emma’s back and she rubbed a few calming circles. “There are plenty of other treats for the evening. It’ll be fine.”

“But it won’t be perfect.” Emma looked down at the ground.

“Emma.” Regina grabbed the blonde’s chin and lifted her face, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “There is no such thing as perfect, but this night you’ve helped me put together? This is as close to perfect as it comes, dear.” Emma smiled brightly and reached up and wiped away a few stray tears. If only that were true. “Now, let’s get you some food, shall we?” Emma nodded and followed Regina.

The party went on with no other hitches. It also went on with no kiss, as well. All Emma could think about was the damn ice cream.

“No luck, Ma?” Emma shook her head and wrapped an arm around Henry and pulled him into a hug. “You’ll get it right next time.” She squeezed him tighter before letting him go. She watched him run-up to his mother, and he gave her a massive hug before taking off for bed.

“Emma? Are you okay, dear?” A sad smile appeared on Emma’s face.

“I’m good, Regina. Shall we clean up?” All the party guests had made their exit. Emma had made it to this point before, but something awful had usually already happened. Emma kicked herself about the ice cream again. Of all the stupid---

“I’ve got it.” Regina waved her hand, and the room was clean. You wouldn’t even know a party had taken place.

“Wow.”

“I didn’t think I’d have the magic left to do something like that at the end of the day, but thanks to your help, I did. Thank you again for everything, Emma.” Emma smiled at Regina and burst into tears.

“Emma?!” Emma fell into Regina’s arms and couldn’t stop sobbing. The pure exhaustion she was feeling wouldn’t let her stop. “Shh...it’s okay. I’ve got you.” She felt Regina hug her tighter as she smoothed down her hair. “It’s okay.” Emma tried to shake her head, no. It wasn’t okay, she’d ruined yet another evening, but Regina wouldn’t let her. The next thing she knew, they were standing in the guestroom.

“Get into bed, Miss Swan.” Emma looked down at herself. She was already in her PJs, and so was Regina. “It’s been a long day, dear. Just go to sleep. You’ll feel so much better in the morning.” Emma nodded and climbed into bed. Regina came over and sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. “Thank you again for the amazing evening.” She leaned over and kissed Emma’s temple. She moved to get up, but Emma lightly grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

“Stay?” Regina raised a curious eyebrow and smirked. It was Emma’s turn to blush. “I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” Regina nodded and moved around the bed. Emma watched as Regina pulled back the covers and crawled in next to her. Emma closed her eyes and felt the pull of sleep wash over her. She tried to fight it off as long as she could, but eventually, sleep won out.

* * *

**_The sound of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ fills the air---_ **

Emma’s eyes popped open at the familiar sound of her alarm. She could only lay there and curse at herself for forgetting the damn ice cream…

“If you don’t turn off that god awful alarm soon, Miss Swan, I’m going to poof it into the harbor.”

Emma’s eyes went wide at the sound of Regina’s voice beside her. She turned to see a very sleepy mayor curled up into her side. "Regina?! You’re here?!!”

“You asked me to stay…”

“I did! And you did! And here you are?!” Emma couldn’t believe it. Was it finally over? Her phone began to ring, and she looked down at the caller ID. “Mom?”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart!!” It was Christmas!!!

“Merry Christmas, Mom!”

“Ugh, why are Charmings so happy in the mornings?” Regina huffed, rolled over and threw the blanket over her head.

“I’ll call you back in a bit okay, Mom?”

“Sure thing! Tell Regina, thanks for the amazing party!”

“Will do! Regina?” Emma poked at the lump next to her.

“I heard her.” Emma smiled at the muffled response that came from under the blanket.

“Can we talk?” Regina threw back the blanket and sat up beside Emma.

“Of course. Is everything okay?” Emma had so much to say, but she needed to do one thing first.

“One second.” She hopped out of bed and went to Henry’s room. “Hey, kid." She shook him, and he grumbled. He was so his Mother’s son. “Wake up!”

He sat up suddenly with wild eyes. “Did it work?!”

“It did, kid.” She ruffled his hair. “Thanks for the help. I just wanted to make sure you’re still okay with your Mom and me…”

He nodded. “I am! I also talked to Grandma about it last night too. She said she’d be okay with it, but she may need some time to adjust.” Emma laughed. That was a win in her book.

“Thanks, Henry.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Get some more sleep. We’ll wake you in a bit, and we’ll do presents.” They high fived, and she made her way back over to the guestroom.

Regina was up and pacing back and forth when Emma entered the room. Emma watched as the woman twisted her fingers together in front of her stomach. “Regina? Are you okay?”

“I… Yes. Are you?” Emma stepped up to Regina and grabbed her hands.

“I’ve never been better.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments. “Regina, look up.” As Regina glanced up, Emma wiggled her fingers, making a sprig of mistletoe appear over their heads.

A small gasp escaped Regina's lips. She looked back at Emma with watery eyes. She cleared her throat and smiled, “Well, Miss Swan. I suppose it is a tradition...” 

“That it is…” The pair leaned in close. Their lips touched, and Emma sighed contently as the kiss deepened. Soon they were wrapped up in each other's arms. Emma walked them back to the bed, and they fell into it together. Emma rolled them over, so she was on top looking down into gorgeous brown eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Regina once again.

They stayed there for a good while. Just making out like teenagers. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this happy. “We should probably get up. I’m surprised Henry hasn’t knocked down the door wanting to open presents yet.”

“I told him, we’d wake him when we were ready to.”

“When did you get so smart, Miss Swan.” Regina placed a quick kiss on her lips before getting up.

“I’ve had some practice at it recently.” Regina raised a curious eyebrow at her. Emma waved it off. “I’ll explain it someday.” She walked up to Regina and wrapped her arms around her once again. They shared some more kisses before breaking apart.

“How does breakfast sound?”

“Amazing.”

“What would you like?” Emma thought about it for a long moment before she smiled brightly.

“Pancakes.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
